YogShots: Romance Edition
by Kelpurple90
Summary: A group of Yogscast romance/love oneshots. Contains various pairings (and possibly other people). Stories will be in Minecraft and IRL. Pairings range from Xephmadia to Honeyphos to Zoeythian to Sjips to HatFilms. So, take your pick. (Hint - The pairings are in the chapter titles)
1. A Surprise for Lalna (Xephna)

A/N: These are going to be short oneshots between various Yogscast members (and maybe some others). Some will be set in Minecraft, and others IRL. This first one is a Xephna (XephosXLalna) where Xephos has a little surprise for Lalna.

* * *

"Lalna..."

"Mmm?" The scientist had been looking and tinkering with the rocket in front of him for most of the day. It still needed a lot of work, from what he could tell. He didn't even look up when he heard his name called; he just assumed he would be asked to either work faster or do some other work. He didn't want to be distracted.

"Let's go out somewhere." Lalna glanced over at the spaceman curiously.

"Go out? What about Honeydew?" Xephos chuckled, shaking his head. He knelt down beside his friend, watching him work for a moment. It amazed him how he would just work without any help most of the time, even without talking to anyone. Lalna would just work without really thinking about it.

"No, just you and me." Xephos replied, taking Lalna's oil-covered hand. "Honeydew can handle things for a while on his own." He smiled. Lalna was a bit sceptical, but he eventually agreed. He left his tools as they were, standing up beside Xephos. Their fingers laced together, the two just standing for a few moments.

"What did you have in mind?" The scientist raised an eyebrow when he heard Xephos chuckle again. It sent shivers - nice ones - through his body whenever he heard it.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Xephos guided Lalna to the place, his hands covering the scientist's eyes – well, the goggles. They were pretty much one in the same now. He sat down, helping Lalna down with him. He took his hands away, waiting for his reaction. The sun was setting over the sea, which created a beautiful sunset. Red, orange and yellow filled the sky. It reflected in the water, making it sparkle and shine. The two sat at the edge of the water, on a beach. The waves gently lapped against the sand in front of them. Lalna smiled a little. Xephos rolled his eyes, taking the goggles off of Lalna's face.

"I think you'll see it better this way." He smiled. Lalna blinked, seeing everything with his true eyes. Xephos was right – it did all seem better without goggles in the way. He glanced at the spaceman, a bigger smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you, Xephos. This was great." He then looked at his hands. "I...I'd like to tell you something." Lalna whispered. Xephos waited patiently, wondering what Lalna was going to say. The scientist took a deep breath, looking back across the water. "I...think...I love you." His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Xephos heard it well. Xephos shifted closer to Lalna, his hand resting the other side of his body. He sneaked a kiss on Lalna's cheek, causing the blonde to blush.

"I think I love you too." He let his hand rest on Lalna's side, his other hand joining it. Xephos gently lay on top of Lalna, kissing him on the lips. Lalna was still blushing, but everything seemed perfect. Everything seemed right. There didn't need to be any complications now with work or Honeydew or anyone else. Just two lovers kissing while the sun set.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to suggest pairings. I'll write for anything, honestly. I'm already writing longer ones, so they shouldn't be too short. Anyways, I gotta get used to writing all this love and romance xD


	2. Lost in a Mine (Honeyphos)

A/N: A Honeyphos now (XephosXHoneydew). The two get lost in a cave, unable to find each other, and Honeydew realises how much Xephos means to him.

* * *

_A spaceman and a dwarf. Who would have thought they would make the perfect couple? Xephos; the man who fell from the stars, disconnected from his own world, and Honeydew; the dwarf exiled from his own home. Each lost from their own kind. These two were fated, destined, to meet. While the spaceman remained unconscious, the dwarf found him, curled up in a crater. He waited through day and night, cold and hot, thick and thin. Then the spaceman awoke. The dwarf was overjoyed, relieved, to say the least. From that day, they have never separated. The two intertwined for all eternity. But, it took a long time for them to admit their love to each other._

* * *

"Xeph, where are you?" Honeydew called. He had gotten lost while they had both gone mining. How a dwarf got lost in caves was astounding, but Honeydew did it. He regretted not taking the torches Xephos offered him. Even though he was born in the dark, being exiled and now used to the light hindered him. Honeydew almost fell straight off the edge of rocks, into a pool of lava. He began to feel nervous, hearing various cave noises. Spiders, zombies, skeletons...all of them crept the dwarf out. If only Xephos, the brave spaceman, was there to save him. In his shaky hands was his trusty pickaxe, but it wouldn't save him if he was overrun or running for his life. "Come on, Xeph. I need you." He murmured under his breath. He had never openly admitted his love for the spaceman. Sure, the two had spent almost all their time together, but neither actually said 'I love you'. They acted more like brothers, but Honeydew felt stronger than that. He walked almost blindly through the caves, unable to stop his shaking hands. "It's ok...he'll just be around this corner, Honeydew." He talked to himself to get rid of his fears. When he heard a hiss from behind him, he couldn't control himself. Honeydew instinctively curled up, squeezing his eyes shut. But no explosion followed. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing the familiar red jacket, blue and white striped shirt wearing spaceman. The dwarf jumped up, his arms wrapping around his friend. "Thank Notch you're here!" He whispered. Xephos smiled, his own arms moving to comfort the dwarf. "I was so scared! It was dark and noisy and spooky and cold and scary and..." Honeydew continued on, mostly repeating the same words. "...and I'm so glad you're back!" He ended.

"I'm glad I found you too, Honey." The dwarf blushed slightly. Xephos had never called him that before. "D-Do you like the nickname? I was thinking about calling you it before..." He glanced away, not sure whether he embarrassed or pleased the dwarf. Honeydew smiled, pulling Xephos down to his level. Their lips connected, leading to a long kiss. When the two parted, they were both blushing.

"I love it, Xeph." He whispered. "I love YOU. Everything about you, even your weird little habits." He glanced around and, in the few moments they had been together, Xephos had placed about 20 torches around. "We've been together for so long, but I never knew how to say it. I-I guess I've said it now." Honeydew laughed. "So..." He looked back at the spaceman, who wasn't looking at him. "X-Xeph?" He asked nervously. 'Oh no. I've done it all wrong.' Honeydew thought. 'He doesn't love me. He just wanted to be friends.' He thought. "L-Look, I..."

"I feel the same way." His voice was quiet. "Every day, I'd look at you, and see perfection. Well, as close to perfection as you can get. So..." Xephos smiled. "I love you too, Honey. Now that we've admitted it to each other, everything will get even better." The dwarf nodded, as the two kissed again. They didn't care that they were in a mineshaft, lost. They were together and that's all that mattered to them.


	3. Into the Forest (Zoeythian)

A/N: Slightly changed the order of uploading, since I think this might be liked more than the one I had planned. I could be wrong though.  
Anyway, a Zoeythian. Rythian wanders into the forest to find Zoeya, as he has a gift for her.

* * *

"Zoey?" Rythian walked through the dense forest, overshadowed by the trees above him. He'd been walking around for who knows how long now trying to find his dear apprentice. He remembered her saying something about mushroom or something, so the best option was to come here. It was the closest forest that could have mushrooms in it due to the darkness. Rythian only carried one thing on him, save his red matter katana for protection. He had dumped everything at their base as he wouldn't need it now. He just wanted to tell Zoeya something; something he had kept inside for so long. A gift was just to show it physically. It was just a bit unfortunate that the red-haired girl decided to leave just as he was about to ask. Rythian didn't want to go after her immediately, as she even asked him not to. But he just couldn't wait any longer, especially not until she came back. For all he knew, she could be back tomorrow or in a week or even longer! He didn't want to risk it. Carefully traversing the plant life, he soon came to a less dense area of the forest. He caught a glimpse of her familiar red hair, his pace quickening. "Zoey?" Rythian called, but with no response. "Zoey, come back!" He called again, rushing after his apprentice. Even though he was getting quicker, she didn't seem to be getting any closer. 'Damn, why is she running away?!' He thought, pushing himself even harder to catch up. Suddenly a tree root came out of the group, causing him to tumble and fall through the growth. Rythian rolled for a while, before coming to a stop on his back. He groaned, his head pounding from each thing it hit. He was about to curse when he heard a giggle. As Rythian sat up, he saw Zoeya to his left. "Zoey...why did you run away?"

"I told you to leave me. I wanted some privacy. You know, when you always want your privacy I let you." Zoeya explained. "So, I was just trying to keep it a surprise." She added, before she blushed with embarrassment. Rythian raised an eyebrow.

"Keep it a surprise?" He questioned. Zoeya glanced away, an innocent look on her face. He smiled behind his mask, always loving how she was so innocent. "Well, it still is a surprise. I don't know what you're talking about." Rythian pointed out. Zoeya smiled. "But...I have something to tell you. A-And to give you." He stuttered. For some reason he suddenly felt nervous.

"Oh, oh! Me first!" Zoeya interrupted. Rythian blinked. She turned away from Rythian for a few moments, soon turning back with a mushroom in her hands. "This is why I came out here. I did get a little distracted, but I got it~" She giggled. "You see, it's special. Magical. I know you love magic, so I thought you'd like it." Zoeya explained. Rythian chuckled, gently taking the mushroom from Zoeya.

"Thank you, Zoey. It means a lot." He replied. It did, even if it was just a mushroom. To anyone else, it would seem weird, or they might even be disgusted. But not to Rythian. He'd grown to love anything and everything about this strange girl. Even if she had an interest in science; something he deeply despised. He'd let it pass if she would just stay with him. Rythian noticed Zoeya's expecting eyes, realising she was now waiting for her gift. She was just like a child, and he loved her no less for it. He felt butterflies in his stomach, looking in his pack. The gift sat there, untouched. Before Rythian could even take it out, Zoeya had dived in and taken it from the pack. Rythian wanted to protest, but it was already open before he could say a word.

"Wow..." Zoeya whispered, letting a pendant hang from her fingers. She looked at Rythian, who was red from blushing. "This is beautiful, Rythian." She smiled. Zoeya wrapped her arms around Rythian, her head resting gently on his shoulder. Rythian didn't know what to say, so instead he just let his arms rest around her body. He gently laced the pendant around Zoeya's neck, watching it shine in the little light there was through the trees. "Thank you." She murmured, yawning quietly. Rythian watched her drift off to sleep, rolling his eyes. He slowly stood up, gently holding Zoeya in his arms.

"Anything for you, Zoey."

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why Rythian calls Zoeya 'Zoey', it's not just 'cause it's her actual name. It's just a little bit more affectionate that way ^_^


	4. Oblivious (One-sided Zoeyna)

A/N: This is a continuation from the last one (the Zoethian oneshot) where it shows how Lalna felt about Zoeya. Onsided Zoeyna/Zoelna etc.

* * *

_I thought following Rythian would lead me to Zoeya, my love. It did, but it also left me heartbroken. I loved her so dearly, but to her I was nothing. Invisible. Non-existent. Even when she did see me, talk to me, it wasn't because she liked me. She was just interested in my work, my science. Not me. All this time I thought she liked me._

* * *

Ever since the accident, I had been trying to help her. I didn't want her to be hurt; I was only trying to get back at Rythian. Instead she got caught in the crossfire. I helped her how ever I could. She was gaining an interest for all the science I used on her. I decided it'd be a good way for us to get to know each other. The more I helped her, the more I was falling for her. I thought she stayed because she liked me too. It was fun to see the angry looks on Rythian's face, either way. But...it turned out Rythian and I had the same idea on the same day.

Earlier that day, I had been making the perfect present for her; to show my undying love for the strange, red-haired girl. It wasn't much, as I didn't have long. I knew Rythian would soon follow her, and that would be my chance to find her. I just needed to find her before him; he had the same feelings I did for her. Unfortunately, I had to follow HIM to find her. If not I'd just get lost in the dense forest. He'd been through forests before to find her, he was a natural. I was not. I would get caught on every branch, twig, root, you name it. I never really went outside my lab, really. There wasn't much need. Not until I helped Zoeya. Then I'd start to come out more often, to see her. Even if Rythian wanted me gone, I'd still sneak around to see her. She'd be oblivious to my love, but I was also too blind to see it...until it was too late.

I saw her hair the instant Rythian did. We both chased after her, but I still trailed behind. Even when he tripped and fell, I remained behind. I watched as she suddenly came out of the bushes, sitting beside the mage. They began to talk, and I could barely hear what they were saying. I leaned in closer, soon seeing them embracing. My heart stopped. She had chosen her love. And it wasn't me. The two left, her in his arms, while I just sat. Alone. Heartbroken. Why did she choose him, and not me? I had been double, no TRIPLE, what he was to her. Yet Zoeya still didn't see it. I didn't know what to do. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them. I didn't want to live anymore, now that she would never accept me. Zoeya...why... Why him? Why him of all people? He's an idiot. Why him? Why not me? I curled up as small as I could. I didn't want to exist. She had left me for him. I felt something land on me, glancing up. A small flower sat on my hand; the same red as her hair. I leaned back against the tree, holding the flower in my cupped hands. Maybe...it didn't matter so much that I couldn't have her. Maybe it was better this way. There was no point crying about it now, right? I couldn't change it even if I wanted to. Not with any science I possessed. But that's ok. I think I'll find someone else and even if I don't, I'll be fine alone. Just me and my science. That's all I need now.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I do have some definite pairings that I'm doing. E.g Sjips, Rythna, Xephmadia, InTheLittleDream, NanoCoffee/LividSounds. Those are just some, I have others too. I might also do multiple oneshots for certain pairings, depending on which pairings people like the most. Just keep on suggesting ^_^


	5. No Need to Cry (Sjips)

A/N: Sjips. Working all day, a typical comment from Sips makes Sjin doubt his worth.

* * *

"Hey Sjin, you big dumb babby, it goes over THERE not over THERE." The farmer was heaving boxes, crates and machines all around the factory. It was already midday and, even though Sjin had been working extremely hard, not much progress had been made. It also didn't help that his boss, Sips, was making him do twice the amount of work that was needed due to his own incompetence. He sat on a couple of premium Sipsco Dirt blocks, watching his co-worker work. "Jeez. I'd do it myself if I didn't have you here. It would take hardly any time then." He watched as Sjin stopped, placing the box he was carrying on the ground.

"Why don't you, then? If I'm so useless..." With only speaking a few words, it was clear he was about to well up. The grey man stood up, making his way over to the farmer. Sjin was kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself. "I try, Sips. I try so hard, but I just can't help it..." He whispered. He felt Sips' arms around his body, glancing up at his boss. The two sat together, and Sips looked deep into Sjin's eyes.

"I know, Sjin. But, there's no need to cry, you big dumb dumb. I still need you, even if you are useless." He replied. "Not just for work...but...I..." He hesitated, seeing hope in Sjin's eyes. Seeing the hope convinced Sips that this was the right thing to do. "I...think I love you." Sips whispered. The spark inside Sjin made the tears disappear instantly. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Sips, burying his face into his neck. Sips was a little taken aback, but he soon relaxed, his own arms finding his way around Sjin's body. The man was shaking and he couldn't control it. The shaking was partly to do with fear of his uselessness, but there was also the ecstatic side. He'd kept his feelings inside for this long, and to hear his boss say those all important words just let everything relax and go loose inside his body that he'd unintentionally kept tense. "Now, you need to keep working. They aren't going to move themselves, are they?" Sips smirked. Sjin wiped a lingering tear from his eye, shaking his head. He stood up, standing taller than he had been previously.

"No sir! I'll make sure it's done by sunset!" And he made sure of it. Sjin worked twenty times harder than he was before and considering he was working extremely hard before he was working even harder than that. Sips watched him work, smiling. He even decided to help out which surprised the farmer. The two sat outside the factory, watching the setting sun. Sjin turned to his boss, smiling. "See? Now didn't I say I'd get it done by sunset?" He winked. Sips chuckled, gently stroking Sjin's beautiful beard. It sent happy shivers through the farmer's body.

"Yes you did. But, it was with my help." He pointed out. Sjin laughed, resting against Sips. "Let's keep that our little secret though, eh?" The Canadian winked, his arms pulling the other man closer. Sjin nodded.

"Sure thing, boss."


	6. Determined (IRL Hat Films - Troffy)

A/N: First IRL oneshot~ Yay. I don't really know what to put for a summary. Oh well xD You'll just have to read it. (P.S - This was originally going to go up third, but I thought the Zoeythian/Zoeyna fanfictions would be more appreciated)

* * *

Rain poured heavily down on the ground. The male, alone in the dark, cold street, was already drenched. His body was shaking uncontrollably. He had been walking in this rain for who knows how long, but he was determined. As the droplets struck his skin, the male quickly pulled his sleeve over it. His wet hair hung over his face, chilling it. Why was he so determined that he would continue even in this state? He was tired, wet and cold, but he was close. He knew it. Up ahead there was light. A lamppost – it's light broke through the darkness of the rain and clouds. It was also the signal that he was close. The male pushed his legs to move faster, his hands tucked inside his jacket. They were freezing, so any form of warmth was appreciated. His legs would only move so fast, trudging along the path in the rain, avoiding puddles so he wouldn't get even more wet. His brain automatically started counting the steps remaining to his destination. Ten, nine, eight. Soon the cold would go away. Five, four, three. He reached out to the door, knocking on it weakly. When the door opened, the male let his body just collapse. The person inside, another male, quickly caught him. He bundled the wet male up into his arms, taking him to the lounge. After he closed the door, he set to removing the wet clothes. The wet male just sat, his body shivering from the extended period in his cold and wet clothing. Soon he was free of his wet clothes, a blanket around his shoulders. The other man sat opposite, holding his hand.

"You're crazy, Chris." He sighed, rubbing Chris' hands in his own to get the blood circulating again. "Coming all the way out here in the rain like that. You're mental." His arm slipped around the shivering man's back, pulling his fragile body close. "It's late, too. Why did you come here?"

"I...I couldn't help it." Chris whispered. "I-I just wanted to be with you, Alex." He rested his head on the larger man's shoulder. "Being at home, with nobody, it was eating me up. I had to see you." He explained quietly. "I—" His freezing lips were captured by the other man's, silencing his worries and woes. Eventually Alex moved away, letting Chris rest his head on his chest. The two just sat there, with a fire giving off a gentle glow and warmth. His fingers ran gently through the smaller man's now scruffy and partially damp hair, relaxing him. Alex then sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess I can't exactly make you go back, now." He pointed out. "So, you'll be staying here with me, tonight." He then realised Chris had fallen asleep, watching the faint rise and fall of his body. Alex smiled, keeping his friend close. He didn't really know where Chris' affection for him came from, but he was beginning to think he could return that affection. A bit of love was forming between the two; all it took was a rainy night. "Well, night then, Chris." He whispered, cuddling up to the sleeping man as he let his own eyes close.

* * *

Sunlight streamed across Alex's face, bringing him out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He was alone. 'Was it...just a dream?' Alex thought sadly to himself. He had enjoyed the company, even with the circumstances. Glancing at the bed beside him, he clenched his hand into a fist around nothing. He stood up, opening the door. He walked down the stairs, and was greeted by something he didn't expect.

"What, you think I'd just leave?" It wasn't just a dream.

* * *

A/N: If you thought I could write love oneshots and leave these two out of it, then you're wrong xD If you don't know, I'm obsessed with Hat Films. So, there xD


	7. Awoken (Xephmadia)

A/N: Xephmadia. Xephos is awoken from a lie-in by Lomadia's favourite owl. But, why?

* * *

The sound of hooting filled Xephos' head. He blinked his eyes a few times, seeing the familiar owl sitting on his chest. He smiled, stroking him gently. The spaceman sat up, glancing at the window. Slightly open; just enough for the small owl. The sunlight streaked across him from said window. It looked like it was morning but not too early. He looked at the bed beside him, seeing nothing.

"Did Lomadia send you?" Xephos looked at Mr Owl. He nodded, hooting a reply. "She wants to see me? I wonder why. Maybe she just wants me to stop being lazy." He laughed. Mr Owl hopped off, standing on the bed where his master, and her partner, slept. He pointed towards the door, hooting. Xephos stood up, smiling. "Ok, ok. I get the hint." He replied, quickly changing into his clothes. He held his hand out for the owl, who hopped on. Xephos put Mr Owl on his shoulder before he left. His mind was already wondering what Lomadia wanted. Probably nothing special; just some help with something. He jumped down from their tree house of sorts, landing on a branch below. Xephos repeated until he landed on the ground. He watched as Mr Owl took off, leading him. He had to run to keep up. You wouldn't think he could fly so fast, being a small owl. Xephos jumped over roots to make sure he didn't trip. "Lomadia?" He called. Mr Owl also hooted for his master. The two soon emerged from the forest, the beach connecting to it. Xephos walked to the water's edge, blinking. He glanced up and down the shore, seeing nothing. "Are you sure she's here?" He turned to the owl. Mr Owl nodded. Xephos sat down, shrugging. "Well...she's not here anymore." He closed his eyes. 'I wonder why she isn't here...'

"Surprise!" Lomadia leapt on Xephos from behind, the both of them tumbling into the water. She giggled, her arms wrapped around Xephos' neck. The spaceman sat up, now sitting in the water. "Did I get you?" The owl keeper asked. Xephos smiled, his arms wrapping around Lomadia's wet body. Water was still running from his own face. They were both as wet as each other, so they didn't care about getting each other wet.

"Yes. Yes you did, Lomadia." He heard Mr Owl hooting, glancing over. "You were in on it too? I should have known!" He smiled. Mr Owl nodded, hooting happily. Xephos stood up with Lomadia in his arms. He walked away from the sea, sitting down on the sand. "Was that all you called me out here for?" Xephos asked, sitting Lomadia on his lap.

"Well, no. I just thought we could do things together today. Instead of you either going to the others or sleeping, we could spend time together." She explained. "That sound like a plan to you?" She asked. The spaceman glanced out over the ocean, watching the waves. He then smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

A/N: There will be a second Xephmadia. I've already decided that. But not yet. I've gotta give the other pairings a chance~ Or...if there's a different pairing (a maleXfemale pairing) that is liked more, then I might change it to them. So, would you prefer another Xephmadia or a different heterosexual pairing? If it's a different pairing, then I might put it up next.


	8. Kim's Day (Four IRL Kim Pairings)

A/N: Loads of Kim pairings xD Kim makes plans to go on dates with THREE different guys. But turns out there's actually a secret fourth lover too. (Bit of a bad summary, but it'll do)

* * *

Kim sat in her office, gently taking the headphones from her head. She had just been recording 'Flux Buddies' with Duncan, and she couldn't help thinking how his tone was a bit different with her. He seemed more caring, considerate. She shrugged, leaning back fully in her chair. Maybe he felt something for her. Maybe he... A knock on her door snapped her back to reality. Kim stood up, walking over. Talk of the devil...

"Duncan?"

"Hey Kim...I was wondering...whether...you'd like to go out somewhere?" His voice was hesitant and quiet. Kim blinked. He WAS acting different. She thought about it for a few moments. She wasn't sure how she felt about Duncan, but she couldn't turn him down. Kim then nodded, smiling. "Great. So...how about tomorrow? I've stockpiled so I've got some free time." He asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan, Dunc. See you tomorrow, then." She watched Duncan leave, leaning against the door frame. She wondered what Duncan had planned, closing her eyes. Kim blinked, turning the recording light that hung above her door off. She caught a glimpse of Sjin's door opening. She decided to go pay him a visit, seeing as he wasn't recording. Kim almost walked directly into Sjin as he rushed out of his door. His eyes landed on her, and he smiled. He also seemed to be acting a little differently. "Hey Sjin."

"Hey. So...you busy tomorrow?"

"Uh..." Kim glanced away. She didn't even get to say anything else though; Sjin was a bit too happy-go-lucky at the moment.

"Well, I thought we could go out together. Just us two. That's alright, isn't it?" He asked. As before, he didn't wait for a reply. "Great! See you tomorrow then!" Before Kim could even say a word, Sjin was gone. She sighed, shaking her head. Well, that wouldn't be TOO bad. She could spend some time with Duncan and some with Sjin. There's enough time in a day to hang out with two people. Heck, she could hang out with more and still give the two enough time each. She closed Sjin's door for him, rolling her eyes. Why Sjin was so happy confused her. The two of them, Sjin and Duncan, had apparently developed feelings for her. She felt something soft placed on her, and she knew what it was immediately.

"I thought you said you liked this, Kim."

"I do when it's not forced upon me!" She got a bit angry, turning to face the man. But she lost her anger within an instant. "Look, it was a thoughtful gift and all. It's just becoming a bit of a...I don't know..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was just kidding." Simon took the onesie off of Kim's head, holding it in his arms. "I just wanted to ask you something." This was getting familiar.

"Is it about tomorrow?" Simon blinked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out..."

"Sure." Kim nodded. She did feel a little guilty; going out with all these boys. She only really thought of all of them as her friend anyway. So to go out with all of them like this... Kim watched Simon leave, just as the two before him had. She sighed, deciding to visit Hannah. Maybe a girl talk could sort things out.

* * *

Hannah sat up in her chair once Kim had explained everything. "I don't see what your problem is, Kim. Just go out with all three of them and have a good time." She shrugged. Kim was pacing up and down the room, becoming increasingly worried.

"But...what if one of them asks if I love them?"

"Tell them the truth." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it's not that complicated." Kim sighed, sitting down.

"Easy for you to say. You've already got yourself the boyfriend of your dreams." She pointed out. She honestly didn't know what to feel anymore. Inside, Kim liked all three of them. But something was nagging her. Should she like one more than the other? Should it be a competition? Kim stood up, nodding. "Alright. I'll just see what happens, then." Hannah smiled.

"And if it all goes tits up, you can always hang out with me." She winked.

"Thanks." Kim rolled her eyes. The two laughed together, forgetting about the reality for a few moments.

* * *

"For fucks sake Ross, what the hell are you moping about?!" Ross was barely even paying attention as Trott clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Jeez, you're way out of it." He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I have NO idea what's wrong with you, but you need to snap out of it." Ross stood up, completely ignoring his friend as he went to the door. "Hey! What's gotten into you?" Trott asked, but was met with no reply. There was something on his mind. Kim. For some reason he just kept thinking about her. He stopped in the hallway when he saw Kim and Hannah. His breath caught in his throat, as he overheard the two talking.

"So, you're going to be out all day tomorrow, with all these plans." Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah. I don't exactly know where we're going, or what's happening, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Kim nodded. The two noticed Ross, who glanced away. "Are you ok, Ross?" He just nodded, fearing his voice would betray him. The girls glanced at each other, shrugged, and then walked away. Ross sighed, shaking his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing to his right.

"If you want her, go after her." Smith said quietly. "I know how you feel. I mean, it's not that hard to tell." He winked. Ross rolled his eyes. "You heard her. Why don't you try find out where she's going tomorrow and try following her?"

"You mean stalk?"

"Well..._technically_ yes, but you can sort that out after." Smith added. 'Great.' Ross thought, shaking his head. "Come on, mate, you'll be fine! We need you out of this moping phase thing you're going through as fast as possible and you need to sort yourself out." He explained. "Alright?"

"...Alright."

* * *

Kim sat on a bench outside, her legs swinging gently. It was the next day, and she was dressed casually for the three planned dates. Red and black clothes, with a little red flower, like her Minecraft skin, in her hair just as a little accessory. She had the day planned out; not the activities, but the timings. First she would spend a few hours with Duncan, as he asked first. Next she would spend some with Sjin. Finally she would spend some time with Simon. Adding up the hours left her enough time to do something else too; probably talk about the day with Hannah. She nodded to herself, smiling. There was one factor she didn't count for – Ross. He was away from her, but close enough to watch. He decided to do as Smith suggested, which was never the greatest idea, and follow her for the day. How that would help him he didn't quite know yet. But, it seemed to help for now. Kim stood up as Duncan arrived.

"Hey Duncan~" She smiled.

"Hey. You look pretty." Duncan replied. Kim swore she saw a little blush on his face. There was also a slight one on HER face from being called pretty. The two then hung out for a few hours together, doing various things while their secret stalker continued watching from afar. It wasn't like he was going to hurt them or anything, anyway. Duncan asked Kim if they could spend more time together, and Kim just replied 'Not today'. She had enough going on without complicating it. "Well...see ya, then." Duncan then left. He did have a strange feeling inside him – feeling something new about Kim. Meanwhile, said female sat down. She sighed quietly, making sure she didn't look too worn out or 'blushy'. Duncan had said some things that made her feel the same way about him as he did about her. Kim sat patiently for her next 'date', wondering whether the experience with Sjin would be the same. Ross leaned against a tree, receiving a text from his 'wingman' – Smith. '_How's it going?_' He slid down so he was sitting at the base, his eyes wandering over to Kim. He took twice as long as he normally would have to reply – saying merely '_Ok_'. Kim stood up when she saw Sjin approach, walking over to meet him.

"Hello." Kim smiled. Sjin gently took Kim's hand as they began walking. "S-Sjin?" She asked quietly. Sjin just smiled, saying nothing. Kim blinked, a little confused at first. But, as the time went on, they both relaxed more and talked about whatever. They both sat down, still in view of Ross. They continued chatting, and soon as hours had passed, Kim stood up. "Well, I'd better be going." She pointed out. Sjin nodded, standing up too. The two then parted, with Sjin having the same strange feeling in him as Duncan had before. 'Two down. Now I'm going to be with Simon, then that'll be it.' Kim thought to herself. 'These have been fun, though.' She smiled, walking along the path. She glanced up when she heard her name being called. There stood Simon. "Hello, Simon." Kim walked over to him.

"You look a bit tired, Kim. Having a busy day?" Simon asked. Kim just laughed. Honestly, she did feel a bit tired. Simon shrugged, walking with Kim. The two decided to sit in a park, the sun shining from the sky. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked. Kim nodded. "You know...you're quite beautiful, too." Simon added. Kim blinked, a slight blush appearing on her face. That was the third time that day she had been called 'beautiful' or 'pretty'.

"Thank you." Kim whispered. The time seemed to fly by after that. Soon the sun was considerably lower in the sky; it was close to the evening. "Well, this has been nice." Kim smiled. "Thank you, Simon." Simon nodded, smiling.

"Sure, no problem." As like the two before him, when he left, he had that strange feeling inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, with our secret lover:

"_So, you've only been watching her for the entire day?_"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"_What do you mean?_"

"She's been hanging out with people all day!"

"_What about now?_" Ross glanced over, seeing Kim alone. She looked tired, sitting on a bench.

"...No. She looks alone. She doesn't look like she's going to be with anyone else, as it's getting late."

"_Well then now's your chance!_" Ross sighed, standing up. He hung up on Smith, deciding finally that he shouldn't really be listened to. He watched Kim for a few moments from afar, still doubting if he should talk to her or not. 'I have to...' Ross thought, as he saw her stand. 'She's leaving...'

Kim stood up, shaking her head. 'I'd better get going.' She thought, stumbling slightly as she started walking. She did feel quite tired from the entire day. When usually you're just cooped up in an office, having three dates takes it out of you. Kim walked along the path, almost bumping into people. Every time she mumbled a 'Sorry' or 'Excuse me'. She didn't even expect what would happen next. It all became a blur. Kim started crossing the road, when there was a loud horn. A car horn. Suddenly she was rolling on the ground, resting on top of another person. They were on the opposite side of the road, safe. She had no idea what had happened.

"You almost got yourself killed, Kim!" The voice...sounded familiar. "Jeez, you're so tired you didn't even pay attention." Her fuzzy vision eventually faded, and she could see who her saviour was.

"R-Ross?" She whispered. Ross sat up with Kim in his arms.

"Damn, Kim. You've had a long day." He kept his arms around her comfortingly. Kim just murmured something, snuggling close into his chest. Ross smiled, ignoring the people and noise around them. He just held his love close, finally. Now was his time with her.

* * *

A/N: This definitely went a way I didn't expect. I didn't expect at first that I'd have Ross save Kim from being hit by a car! Jeez! But, I think it worked out. So, you can choose the pairing in this, I guess. But, ultimately, I think it's a DjSounds (RossXKim). But, the other three had their parts.


	9. The Incident (NanoCoffee)

A/N: A Minecraft NanoCoffee. It's about THAT day. The day Nano was infected by flux.

* * *

_I'll do anything for you._

* * *

Nano paced around anxiously in her room, which was now a cell. She and Lalna had been having a great time doing various things when all of a sudden Nano slipped into the glass sphere. Now, this glass sphere was not just a feature; it contained flux. A dangerous type of magic, or energy. Lalna's dabbling in his science had generated a lot of flux, so he had to keep it contained. It couldn't be anywhere SAFE like underground, or locked in obsidian. Oh no, he decided to keep it above his castle in an easily shattered sphere made of glass. Sometimes Nano just wanted to punch Lalna for the stupid decisions he made. It was his fault she was here, she kept telling herself. But, it wasn't entirely true. She had made the decision to go exploring, and happened to find a crack in the sphere to slip through. For some reason, pacing made Nano feel less anxious. So, she just kept pacing. That was until she realised she wouldn't be let out so quickly. She would be in her 'room' for a long, long time.

* * *

_I'll do anything for you._

* * *

Little did Nano know of the work and effort Lalna was putting in. He was working tirelessly to find something to help her. He went through various books and sources, trying to find anything. HE knew how dangerous the flux was. She did not. Lalna was also keeping an eye on her, even if she didn't realise. Having cameras fitted everywhere was handy. He could watch her pace almost endlessly, until she stopped. After a few hours, Nano realised she wouldn't be let out, and that pierced Lalna's heart. He hadn't told her anything, which he probably should have. He stared absently at the desk in front of him, his hand clenched into tight fists. Tears splashed onto the desk, forming little pools of water.

"...I love you. I'll save you. I'll do anything for you."

* * *

_I'll do anything for you._

* * *

Nano sat up when she head something. She stumbled over to the door, seeing the scientist stood there. Her first instinct was to punch him, but something else was stronger. A stronger instinct than hate. Love. She almost fell onto him, his arms finding their way around her waist to help her. The two looked at each other, smiling.

"Lalna..."

"I did everything for you." Their lips met, and the two stood in each other's embrace. The words echoed in both of their minds. I did everything for you. Five words they'll never forget. Even now, in their new Panda Labs, they still remember that day. The day the two accepted each other, fully. The day they knew their love for each other.

* * *

_I did everything for you._

_I did everything for you._

_I did everything for you._

_I did everything for you._

* * *

A/N: The words in _italics_ are from a song (well, the last verse). I've only heard a cover, but it is beautiful. Just search 'TTBB - For the Widows in Paradise' in YouTube. It'll come up with a lyric video, and it's sung by a certain _... His voice is beautiful. (It'll make the thing better if you listen to it) Also, another note, I'll do another NanoCoffee not based on an 'event' as such, since this is just a little thing to include the song, and a little NanoCoffee for an upload.


	10. Please Stay (SoTotallyNano)

A/N: Finally my brain came up with an idea for this pairing - SoTotallyNano. A little trip into the forest turns into something much greater when Nano meets a strange boy.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?" Nano heard the cute voice from behind, turning around. There stood a boy, smiling. He was around Nano's height, which wasn't incredible tall, and he did look incredibly adorable – in Nano's opinion.

"No, actually, I just came in for a walk." She replied. The boy's smile faded, leaving Nano confused. "What's wrong?" She asked. The boy sighed, glancing at the ground before his eyes drifted to the trees around him.

"Martyn doesn't like trespassers."

"Trespassers? N-No, I was just—" Nano tried to explained but the boy quickly cut her off, becoming anxious about Martyn finding out.

"I'll get you out of here. I won't let him hurt you." The determination in his voice caused Nano to wonder why he was doing this. Why would he risk angering 'Martyn' for her sake? He'd put his friendship on the line for a total stranger? "My name's Toby. What's yours?" The boy asked, taking Nano's hand as he began to run. Nano was taken aback by his speed, speechless for a few moments.

"N-Nano." She stuttered eventually.

"Nano...aren't you the scientist's apprentice?" Toby questioned. He continued before Nano could even begin to reply. "Martyn says that he's a bad person. I wouldn't know; I've not met him. But Martyn's been different lately, anyway." He explained, becoming quiet. Nano blinked, saying nothing for a while. She looked around at the nature, seeing how it varied as they whisked past it.

"...What do you mean by...'different'?" She asked cautiously. She got no reply, so she thought that he didn't want to talk about it. However, after a sigh and a little longer, Toby stopped. Nano almost tripped over him, bumping into his back gently. "You...don't have to say if you don't want to..." A thought suddenly crossed my mind. "Wait...why did you take me DEEPER into the forest?" She asked. Toby glanced away bashfully. Nano swore she could see a little blush on his cheeks.

"D-Did I? W-Whoops!" He replied innocently. "But, now that we're together for longer...why don't we talk for a while?" He asked. Nano folded her arms in front of her chest, feeling a little annoyed. She watched Toby's innocent face, and eventually she sighed. She reluctantly began to talk with the strange boy, until soon she didn't want to leave. They talked for what seemed like forever and more. The sky was growing dark, but neither could tell. The leaves completely hid the sky from them. The only indication was that Nano had a clock with her. She stood up when she saw how late it was, looking at Toby.

"I have to go now. Lalna will be wondering where I am..." Nano began.

"Please stay!" Toby blurted out. The two stared at each other, silent. Only the sounds of the forest could be heard. Toby coughed, regaining composure, before he continued. "P-Please stay with me, Nano. I...I know we only met today...but I've completely fallen for you!" He explained quickly, the words almost tumbling out of his mouth. Nano listened, seeing the honesty and passion in his eyes. Deep inside, Nano didn't want to leave either. The only reason was to get back to Lalna...but was he that important? He could sometimes disappear for a week or more without telling Nano, and he wouldn't even explain himself unless Nano pressed him. So, would it be so bad if SHE were the one disappearing for once?

No.

"...Well...I'm not quite at that stage yet...but I'll stay. We can be friends, but it takes more than a day to make a proper relationship." Nano replied, sitting down beside Toby. The boy smiled, nodding. Nano didn't return to Lalna's; she sent him a note explaining what she was doing. She never got a reply, but she didn't care all that much. Now it was just her and Toby.

* * *

A few months later, the two had been living together since Nano first went into the forest. Nano never wanted to leave; the two were happy together, so why should she? It was in mid-winter when Nano was rudely awakened by Toby. He was sweating heavily and panicking. He roughly shook Nano, waking her from her deep sleep.

"Toby...why are you waking me up? It's so early..." She mumbled

"There's no time. Martyn has found out you're here. You need to get out of here." Toby replied quickly, sitting Nano up. "He's a lot less forgiving in winter...something to do with the trees. He's connected to them. Look, just get up, please!" He stood up, and Nano groggily stood up with him. As soon as Nano was standing, Toby grasped her hand and took off. Nano was stumbling a lot, even though she had almost gotten as fast and nimble as Toby in the months, due to her tiredness.

"How did he find out?" Nano asked, as she was beginning to understand the situation. This was bad, EXTREMELY bad. "I mean...I thought he never checks that area of the forest? Did the trees tell him?" She asked, becoming as anxious as Toby was. "W-What will he do, Toby?" She whispered. Toby slowed down, turning to face Nano.

"NOTHING. He won't do anything to you, Nano. I promise." He replied, kissing her gently. "Now, we need to hurry. Promise me you'll do as I say, alright? No more of that silly talk. He won't do anything to you." He explained. "Ok?" Nano nodded nervously. The two hugged quickly before Toby started leading Nano again. So many thoughts were rushing around Nano's mind. Even though Toby promised nothing would happen to her, what if he couldn't keep his word? What if they had to be separated? Nano couldn't bare the thought. She had to distract herself with something, anything. She heard Toby take a sharp intake of breath, confused. Nano then realised the trees were working against them. Roots and branches were moving INTO their way, making it more difficult to escape. "Martyn...let her go..." Toby mumbled under his breath. He concentrated on predicting the blockages, and moving their path around it. The only problem was how deep into the forest they were. It made getting out quite hard.

"Light!" Nano pointed ahead, seeing light through the trees. Toby smiled. They'd be ok. Nano wouldn't be hurt. His heart stopped when he saw a figure drop down ahead of them, stopping immediately with Nano behind him. He took a few steps back, watching the figure rise. Nano did nothing, hiding behind Toby.

"...I trusted you." The figure was glaring at Toby. "I trusted you, and you bring THIS into MY forest?!" He was furious; anyone could see that. "How DARE you! How dare you Toby! My best friend, my loyal friend...I thought I could trust YOU." Roots sprung from the ground, wrapping around Toby. Nano jumped back, her hands covering her mouth. "Maybe after some...'teaching'...you will understand." He added quietly.

"No, please! Don't hurt him! Please!" Nano pleaded, trying to get the roots off Toby. "Please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him. It's not his fault. Please, please..." She could feel his body becoming limp; the life draining from him.

"Mar...tyn..." Toby gasped, his eyes rolling back. The roots stopped, Martyn tilting his head slightly. He watched the two with a dark expression; one that didn't quite sit right on his face.

"...Leave." The roots dropped from Toby's body, also dropping it to the floor too. Nano knelt beside the boy, cradling him in her arms. "You. Leave." He looked at Nano. "Leave and never come back. You will not see him again." Nano couldn't hold her tears back. "Go, now!" Martyn shouted, the trees moving the two lovers apart. "Before I decide to be less...lenient." He walked over to Toby, rolling him onto his back with his foot. "Tch...Now I will have to re-educate you..." He mumbled, as Nano stumbled onto her feet. She stood for a while, hoping this was all a dream. "LEAVE!" Martyn snapped her back to reality. Nano stumbled back, tripping back. She shuffled away, watching Toby with teary eyes. She could see his body moving; at least he was alive.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, disappearing towards the light. The two never saw each other again, but they might have caught glimpses when either strayed close to the boundary. Nano never entered the forest again. Toby never left. The two were separated by an invisible boundary, and the two were never fully happy again... until they made contact. Not physically. Toby found a flower identical to the one Nano had in her hair, and Nano received a little charm made from the wood in the forest. Even if the two could not see each other again, at least they had something so they wouldn't forget.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I've made Toby act differently to how he would. I haven't actually watched a lot of things with Toby in, so my main info is that he was in Martyn's Tekkit series and some stuff I've found from other fanfictions. I don't think it's too bad, though ^_^


	11. Summer Dream (InTheLittleDream)

_I would watch them from the edge of the forest. The boy and the sprite. He was truly one with the forest; it would move to his every thought. He had so much energy and enjoyment in the summer. However, when winter came, he was almost a different 'person'. He was cruel, mean and nasty. He didn't mean to be, but it was just what he was. A forest sprite. As the forest changes, so does he._

_I...witnessed one of his cruellest acts – banishing a girl from the forest because she was in love with the boy that followed him. The two were heartbroken and he barely batted an eyelid. If it were in the summer, I believe he would've accepted her. But the past is too painful for him, especially during winter: the harshest season. He remembers the cruelty of the mage and the scientist. He won't let it repeat; the sprite vowed to keep the forest safe. So he doesn't allow anyone into the forest. They can only stand next to the boundary. The only other one, save him, allowed in the forest is the boy with him. However, that same boy cannot leave the forest. He has been with the sprite and in the forest too long – he has become bound to them. So even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. It's what makes the banishment hurt even more._

_But enough about the sad stuff; there's more happy things to talk about. Like when I first met him – the sprite, I mean. How else would I know all this stuff?_

* * *

Kaeyi stood hesitantly at the edge of the forest. She had wanted to go inside before, but she didn't dare when it was winter. Now it was coming around to summer, so she felt more confident. She had seen how the sprite changed with the seasons. So this was her best shot to meet him without him getting angry at her. She took a deep breath, taking a few steps into the forest. Nothing felt different, but why should it? Kaeyi smiled widely, increasing her pace as she ventured deeper into the forest. She dodged under and around various branches and brambles. Soon everything would be more lush and pretty. She had only been in the forest for a few minutes when she had gotten herself completely lost. 'Good.' She thought to herself. This was her best chance to meet him. Kaeyi climbed up a tree, sitting on a sturdy branch. She wondered how long she would sit here; how long would it take the sprite to find her? Or would the boy find her first? Well, the boy could always take her to the sprite. So, it was a win-win either way. She sat happily on the branch, humming to herself. The wind brushed against her cheek, cooling her down from the sun and practically running she had been doing. Kaeyi closed her eyes, continuing to hum quietly. Without realising, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Martyn lay absently on the ground. He stared blankly up at the treetops. He regretted what he had done. Ever since winter ended, Martyn knew he had made a mistake. But neither he nor Toby could even leave the forest so they couldn't find the girl, Nano. Toby would hardly even talk to him anymore. Everything just felt...so wrong. He curled up, tears forming in his eyes. He wished he could take it back, more than anything else. It was the one thing he regretted most. The forest tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. Suddenly Martyn shot up, his eyes wide and alert. He glanced around, feeling a presence in the forest. A girl...was it Nano? He couldn't tell; he didn't get used to her presence much so he couldn't distinguish it from other people. All Martyn knew was that it was a girl, and that he had to find her. He climbed up a tree, jumping from branch to branch. The forest led him, showing him the paths to take. His speed was impressive; he was much faster than Toby. But that is to be expected. 'Is it her? Would she dare come back? I hope she did.' Martyn thought to himself. He wanted to apologize to her. He wanted her to come back.

The sprite slowed down as he neared the presence. He could see her from a distant tree. It wasn't Nano, but Martyn wasn't disappointed. When his eyes laid on her, he was captivated. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen; out of the 'many' he had seen. He approached quietly, watching her lay motionless. It took him a few moments to realise she was asleep. Martyn jumped silently onto the branch beside her, kneeling beside the girl. He had never understood fully what Toby had felt. But suddenly he did. This indescribable feeling, previously so foreign to him...now meant everything. Martyn slipped his arms under the sleeping girl, being careful not to wake her. He stood up, holding her close. His first thought was to take her out of the forest, but his heart told him not to. The sprite instead decided to take her to his home. She would be more comfortable there, he decided, and he could protect her better than if he just left her.

* * *

Kaeyi blinked her eyes open, slowly sitting up. Beside her sat the forest sprite, the one she so desperately wanted to meet. He was distracted; his back was facing her. Kaeyi opened her mouth to speak, but she was suddenly overcome by nervousness. She looked down at her hands, which had begun to shake uncontrollably. She hadn't actually thought out what she would say when she met the forest sprite. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he just banished her like he did with the other girl? These thoughts raced through her mind, making her even more nervous. She didn't even realise when he turned around.

"You're awake. I'm glad..."

"I-I'm so sorry I'm in the f-forest! I-I'll leave if you want me to. I'm so sorry!" The words poured out of Kaeyi's mouth without her wanting them to. She bowed her head, clenching her hands into fists to stop the shaking. Kaeyi heard the sprite chuckle, daring to look up at him. His face was kind, gentle. He gently put his hand on her cheek.

"There's no need to be sorry." Martyn smiled. "I want you to be here." He whispered, before he moved close. Their lips captured each other's, and all of Kaeyi's worries vanished. The girl wrapped her arms around the sprite's body. After a while, Martyn gently pulled away – much to Kaeyi's displeasure. "I don't even know your name, beautiful girl. Would you mind enlightening me?" He asked quietly.

"Kaeyi Dream." She replied. "And what about yours, handsome forest sprite?" Kaeyi murmured, her head resting gently against his chest. Martyn ran his hands through Kaeyi's hair slowly, waiting a few moments before replying.

"...Martyn. Martyn Littlewood."

"Martyn...it's a cool name." Kaeyi smiled.

"So is Kaeyi." Martyn added, kissing Kaeyi gently. "Now...will you stay with me?" He asked. Kaeyi nodded, looking deep into Martyn's eyes.

"Of course I will."

_And that's how we met. We've been together ever since. We've even got two kitties. Kiki and Pascal. They're good company, when Martyn goes off to do whatever he does. I love this life. I wouldn't change it for anything._

* * *

A/N: I was going to add a little Toby retrospect - like him seeing Martyn and Kaeyi and being jealous/hating Martyn, but it's a ITLD oneshot, so I decided to leave it out.  
Anyways, I'm still writing. 5 days, it's been? Eh, I guess that's not that long. Feels like forever, though xD


	12. Nighttime Troubles (IRL Xephmadia)

A/N: Inspiration? The Yawhg and 'ET', specifically Alex Goot's cover. Anyways, Lewis seems to be acting odd around Hannah. Has something happened to her?

* * *

Lewis couldn't take his eyes off of Hannah for the whole day. She had just never looked so...perfect. She was a little pale, but that didn't matter. Every time their gazes met, he would just melt into affection. He'd say anything nice to her, everything. Hannah, on the other hand, wasn't as talkative. She didn't want Lewis like this; loving her so...much. She knew exactly why he was like it, but she couldn't do anything. A walk home in the dark is never a great idea. Most of the creatures in video games are just made up, but it seemed like some myths are real after all. She had only told Kim; the person she trusted most after Lewis. It only seemed like Lewis was affected by her 'luring' powers, which was some kind of relief. Who knows what she would've done if the other guys had been affected too. She sat nervously in her office. She was NEVER nervous, or she at least hid it well. Now, Hannah was just breaking. Kim sat opposite her, trying to keep her calm. There was only one thing the two of them could think of to resolve this. She would have to bite him. She honestly didn't want to. Not just because it was gross or anything, but she didn't want to do that to her lover. Kim pointed out that it was the only thing she COULD do. That or he'd be forever in this lovey-dovey state. Once he was bitten, he'd snap out of it. Unfortunately they'd both be vampires, but there's always a cloud attached to the silver lining, as Simon would say. Hannah stood up slowly, her pale hands shaking. Kim took them in hers, realising how cold she was. She stood up next to Hannah, saying that she would help her. Hannah wasn't exactly sure how Kim could help, but she appreciated it anyway. She glanced at the clock. She knew where Lewis would be, taking an unnecessary breath; she didn't need to breath anymore. Technically she couldn't. Anyway, the two girls then left the room on their mission to find Lewis.

* * *

"Don't you think Hannah looks more beautiful today?" Lewis sat in Simon's office, absently looking up at nothing. His eyes were distant as he stared at nothing. "She's getting more beautiful every time I look at her." Simon, who was indulging in a box of Jaffas, simply glanced over at his friend.

"I...suppose? She's your girlfriend. I haven't seen her much today, anyway." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "If you say so, Lewis. It's good you see her that way." He didn't really know what to say. Lewis had been in this state the whole day, and Simon had no idea why. He glanced at the door when Hannah and Kim walked in. Simon noticed instantly how pale Hannah was, blinking. "Jeez...are you alright, Hannah? You look so pale..." He murmured.

"She's amazing!" Lewis cried before either of the girls could say anything. "Don't say that about her! Honestly, Simon, the nerve of you!" He stood up, turning to face Hannah. He became paralyzed, as such. Lewis just...stood. Kim made her way over to Simon, quickly explaining everything. Hannah moved closer to Lewis, looking up at him. She was still nervous. She loved him so dearly. 'This is the only way.' She reminded herself, nodding. Hannah moved close to his neck, being able to feel his pulse. It was almost tempting to just drink him dry. But, no, she couldn't. She gently bit into his neck, hearing him wince and gasp. She glanced at his eyes, watching them change to the same blood red colour as her own. Hannah almost broke into tears, holding her partner close. She gripped onto him tightly, feeling his own arms around her body. "It's ok, Hannah. I'm here." He whispered. It seemed like Lewis didn't care too much that he was now a vampire. It's not like anyone would find out, and the two could be together again. Lewis wasn't a lovesick puppy anymore. The only two who knew their secret was Simon and Kim, but they trusted they'd keep it a secret. Not that people would care much if they knew.

* * *

A/N: It's a little meh, but it's just something on my mind. I promise there's a better IRL LewisXHannah coming. Just not yet. I need to figure it out, first. And everything else that I'm working on (Tainted, HatFics, The Aether, other fics etc...)


	13. Beauty (NanoCoffee)

A/N: Another (better) NanoCoffee. Nano has something to show the impatient scientist.

* * *

"N-Nano! What are you doing?!" The scientist cried as his jetpack was ripped from his back and goggles slipped from his face. The fluxed girl's fingers slotted between his own, tightening around his hand as she lead him out of the room. "What's going on?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed by Nano's refusal to speak. Still, she said nothing, simply taking Lalna up to the top of Panda Labs, after climbing up ladder upon ladder. "Will you tell me?" His anger faded as he saw the innocent smile on her lips.

"I want to show you something." Nano replied. Her hand clenched tightly around Lalna's as she ran to the edge. Lalna stumbled, scared of the drop. Nano pulled out her hand glider, and Lalna soon after, and they began to glide together. Lalna glanced at Nano, their hands no longer intertwined; both feeling the ghosting of the touch on their skin.

"What do you want to show me, Nano?" He asked curiously. Maybe she had found some new ore or material that they could use. Maybe some electrical parts for a new machine. Maybe something for her own magical needs; he was interested in magic anyway. The two just glided in silence as Nano said nothing, the wind brushing against their faces. It had been so long, too long, since Lalna had felt the wind on his face; specifically his eyes. At first it was buffeting, but soon they got used to it and it was enjoyable. Nano led Lalna to the top of a hill, landing gently. Lalna was a little clumsier, but it was good enough. The two put their gliders away, and Lalna turned to Nano. The setting sun's rays highlighted her features perfectly, even if one side was in darkness. "Now will you tell me, Nano? What is it you want to show me?" Lalna asked. He had never been a patient person. Nano smiled, slightly sad, as she turned to the sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, her hand slipping into Lalna's. Their hands squeezed each other as the two watched the orb in the sky. "It makes everything perfect, doesn't it?" Nano whispered, her black hair falling across her eyes in the wind. Lalna blinked.

"I...don't understand, Nano." He murmured. "You said you wanted me to see something...but you haven't shown me anything yet..." He trailed off when he heard a sniffle. Lalna gently brushed Nano's hair from her face, tears clearly on her cheeks. "W-What's wrong?" Nano glanced at the sun again.

"...I've shown you so many things. The nature, the sun...the breeze on your face...yet, you were too fixated on finding something new. Life is full of new things; you've just got to look. Not for something that is completely new. But...take a different perspective." The girl paused for a moment. "Example, the sun. Usually, to a scientist, it's just a large ball of gas in the sky providing us light and heat. To me, it's just beautiful. Nothing about gas, nothing about science. I see the true beauty." She turned to the taller man. "Don't you see? You're stuck with your scientific brain! You don't see beauty anymore, only in new contraptions or new ideas. Why can't you just look at what's already here?" By now Nano didn't even bother controlling her tears. Lalna had already seen them anyway. "That's why I didn't want your goggles or your jetpack. Those gadgets just ruin it." She muttered, curling up on the ground. Finally it clicked in Lalna's brain. Being so fixated on science, he missed the one true beautiful thing in his life. Nano. He knelt down beside the shivering girl, taking her in his embrace. He stroked her hair gently, letting her cry. It was better to let it all out than to bottle it up. After Lalna would make sure to not neglect her again. He'd never make that mistake twice. A gently kiss on the cheek caused a little smile to form on the girl's face.

"I won't forget you again. You mean everything to me. I was just too blind to see it."


	14. Glass (Rythna)

A/N: One of my promised pairings - Rythna. Just basically a conversation between the two, while Rythian has been trapped in a glass cage by the one and only crazy scientist Lalna.

* * *

"You'll have to let me out of here eventually." The voice broke through the silence, even if it was muffled behind glass. It caught the blonde's attention, giving him something to think about apart from all the numbers and statistics.

"Why?" The scientist glanced at the Enderborn through the glass. He was just sitting in the centre, watching Lalna carefully with his glowing eyes. "What's to stop me from keeping you in there?" Lalna asked. If he could see his mouth, Lalna would've sworn Rythian would have been smirking.

"Because you love me." Lalna blinked, taken aback. He felt his face turn red, glancing away.

"I-I have no idea what you're going on about." He muttered. "I have no feelings for you, Rythian. You might feel something for me, but I'm sure it's just anger anyway." Lalna pointed out. The laugh caught him off guard. He turned back to the Enderborn, who was curled up slightly from laughing. Once Rythian had recovered, he sat up and looked at the scientist.

"Wow, and I thought you were supposed to be smart." His eyes held the glint of teasing, causing Lalna to blush more. "Maybe I feel that way about Sjin, but you..." The Enderborn snaked his way to the edge of his glass cage, pressing his hand against it. "You...I can't resist **you**." He whispered, gently pressing his forehead against the glass. Their gazes were locked, and Lalna could do nothing about it. Those captivating eyes...who COULD resist? He slowly walked over to the glass, pressing his own hand against it so it mirrored Rythian's. "And you can't resist **me**." The words were hushed, making Lalna listen harder. Lalna clenched his hand into a fist slightly.

"..." His cheeks were dusted red, as his eyes eventually broke away from Rythian's. "...Why? Why do I love you so much?" He whispered. Rythian moved so their gazes met again.

"There doesn't need to be a why. It just is." He replied. "Now, let me out of here. It hurts you as much as it hurts me." He added quietly. Lalna turned away, trying to ignore the Enderborn. He didn't want to be manipulated so easily by his love.

"I don't understand. We used to hate each other, but now...how is this possible?" He flinched when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Lalna glanced over his shoulder, seeing the familiar Ender eyes.

"You didn't exactly reinforce the glass. I could get out any time." Rythian whispered, kissing Lalna's cheek through his mask. "Now...just relax. It's just us two. We can enjoy this." He nuzzled his head against Lalna's, his arms holding him close. Lalna rolled his eyes, cursing to himself as he enjoyed it. He wanted to know why he felt this way. But, apparently, there was no answer. So instead Lalna just let it happen, his own arms around Rythian's form. He rest his head against Rythian's chest, listening to the heartbeat. Fingers ran through his messy blonde hair, soothing him. "Just us two together. Let's enjoy it, Lalna."

* * *

A/N: A bit short, but it's sweet. Considering my mind is more in fantasy/angsty-ish kind of mode, I'm impressed with myself xD Anyways, enough from me. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
